


[秋姬野]花海

by Yuji_eater



Category: Chainsaw Man (Manga), 电锯人
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29082018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuji_eater/pseuds/Yuji_eater
Summary: 他用眼泪和花来祭奠他的第一个向导。
Relationships: Hayakawa Aki & Himeno, Hayakawa Aki/Himeno, 秋姬野
Kudos: 1





	[秋姬野]花海

**Author's Note:**

> 是我自己对姬野死亡的一点理解，哨向原世界观注意，哨向的存在加强了这种冲突，愿吃的开心！

“我叫早川秋，”他斟酌着话语，思来想去还是决定对眼前这个女人尊敬一点：“是你以后的搭档。”

搭档已经是很委婉地说法，作为被挑选好的哨兵，他知道自己与向导的关系可远不止“搭档”那么简单。但早川秋不想一上来就破坏与他未来向导的关系，毕竟姬野这个堪称传奇的女人已经连着送走了她的五位哨兵。

尤其他还是在他们的墓前与她相遇。

早川秋无从得知到底是怎样强大的精神力才能让姬野在五次灵魂的分裂中选择活了下来，理论上哨兵与向导的生死分别足以摧毁任何求活的希望。来的路上公安中的人不停的在猜测姬野究竟是个怎样铁石心肠的向导才能活到现在，可当他看到她垂着眼抱着一大捧花站在那些死去的哨兵墓前的时候他觉得所有的流言都不太对劲。

她就那样望着落满了乌鸦的十字架，眼神看上去只想随他们一同而去。

姬野比自己想的年轻一点，看上去和陪自己来的岸边有不小的年龄差距（据说他们也是一脉相承的师徒关系）。她的黑发留到肩膀，被风一吹就稀里哗啦的飞来飞去，姬野回过头看他，碧色的眼睛被纱布包住了一只。“你就是我的新哨兵？”她淡淡的说道，好像并不太关心他的各方各面，早川秋心下暗道不妙，也许在她心里自己现在就和个死人差不多。

“啊算了，”他想开口，岸边也刚想替自己稍微解释一两句，但姬野直接摇摇头打断了他们：“我听上头那帮人的安排就好。”说着她对早川秋露出了个合宜的笑，这让她周身的气场一下子柔和了起来：“你可以叫我姬野，秋君。”她乐呵呵的说道：“你最好要很强哦。”

早川秋莫名从她的语气中听出了一丝恳求，但后来他们熟悉后他也没再问过她这方面的事，他不是个乐于揭别人伤疤的男人。

他们之间的连接很紧密，这也省去了后续很多的麻烦事，没过多久他们就能一起执行难度极高的任务，结合速度几乎就要破了公安里保持多年的记录。姬野是个好向导，如果抛开她喝醉之后的乱象后就更是了，狩猎中她总是能很好的照顾到早川秋时不时要暴动的情绪，她的行事风格就像个在森林里存活了多年的老练的猎人，名为姬野的猎人总是能看顾好她手上那柄从不走火的枪。

“因为秋其实是个很温柔的人啊。”她总是这样辩解道，把大功劳揽到自己身上后再故作慷慨的分给他一点：“但是温柔的哨兵是不能在这样的世界里存活下去的。”

“你在咒我死么？姬野前辈。”早川秋无奈，他正往手上缠着一层又一层的特制绷带，随后就感到她的精神屏障适时的包裹了过来。

“当然没有！”姬野几乎是嗔怒的反驳道，他早就发现她是个很爱大惊小怪的人，只要彼此熟识到了一定程度：“哨兵只管去杀进去就好了，至于保住你的命——那可是我的工作。”说完她又开始啃能量棒，明明牙齿与食物的摩擦会发出尖锐又细簌的声音，但早川秋却一点也听不到。

他果然被她照顾的很好。

“你还在喜欢那个女人吗？”她时不时就会在他家里喝个酒什么的，那时她这样问他，顺便给他倒上一杯寡淡的低度数酒精饮料。早川秋把那少得可怜的酒一饮而尽，自从分化为哨兵后他就和正常人的生活方式无缘了，如果没有姬野在身旁，他甚至连喝酒都会被干扰的满地打滚。“你在说谁？”他面无表情的给自己满上，打量着姬野那因为过度饮酒正闪闪发亮的眼睛。

“你知道我说的是谁，”她揪着他狐狸的耳朵，而狐狸看上去想给她一爪子，却不知为何迟迟没有动手：“我进过你的精神图景无数次，”她叹了口气：“我是你的向导。”

他的精神图景是一片荒芜的冰雪，因为枪之恶魔的关系他连自己都很少进到里面去，谁知道会蹦出个什么东西把他困在里面。偶尔陷入昏迷时他就躲在图景残破的废墟中呆坐着，什么也不想，什么也不做，直到姬野找到他再把他拉出去，然后他就能醒了。

她是怎么从自己的精神图景里找到玛奇玛的呢？早川秋突然觉得很奇怪，自己为什么会想到身为哨兵的玛奇玛。

突然他的头开始疼了，哨兵总是有这样那样的顾虑，连带着向导也无法拥有一个正常的周末。果然姬野一抹嘴巴嘟囔着好吧好吧又开始了，随后靠过来给他一个浅尝辄止的亲吻，亲密的接触可以加强哨兵向导的连接，他们已经默认采用这样的方式维护他们的联系。顿时早川秋感觉世界都变得安静，脑袋也没有刚才那么胀的厉害，狐狸因未能及时逃走被夹在两个人之间，毛茸茸的尾巴竖起来扫过他的脸颊，扎得他的皮肤与心里一样的痒。

结束后他意识到自己竟然一次都没有进过姬野的精神图景，哪怕他们合作的时间已并不算短，也不知道她的精神体到底是什么动物。是幽灵哦，她曾那样告诉他，但这根本就不能算作个答案。“你的精神图景，是怎么样的？”早川秋等姬野松开他后这样问道，姬野看上去有点惊讶他会问这样的问题，绿色的瞳孔中流露出几分哑然。

“我的世界是一片花海。”过了一会她抿起嘴角微笑道：“还不错是吧？”

“为什么是花海？”

“你问题好多啊，”姬野不耐烦的晃着脑袋：“精神图景是哨兵和向导内心的具象化，所以我的图景才会是花海！”说着她又飞快地靠过来亲了他一下，狐狸咻的及时跑掉了：“如果那里面的每朵花上都刻着文字，那只会是——”她揉坏了他扎好的头发：“不要死哦，秋君，这是我最迫切想要做到的事。”

姬野到底是一个什么样的人？

早川秋不了解姬野，虽然这个女人看起来一副什么都无所谓的样子，但哨兵死亡的撕裂感总要有个去处，她背负了这种沉重又活了这么久，那这些糟糕的情绪到底去了哪里？她又为什么拼了命的想让自己活下去？这些他都找不到合理的解释，按道理她早就应该随着那六个哨兵的某一个一同前往死亡，独活对于他们来说是种折磨，独活让他们的灵魂支离破碎。

“我不是个善良的人。”她曾不止一次对他这样说过：“和秋不同，我只是个自私鬼，这是做前辈的特权。”姬野说这话的时候神情很真诚，让早川秋也不得不认真对待了起来。“具体指什么呢？”他问她，觉得自己世界里的冰雪又开始要崩塌，而姬野只是又凑过来，他们拥抱，接吻，周而复始，执行着任务所需要的必要的亲昵。

“你很快就会知道了。”她靠着他的肩膀，帮他梳理着脑内乱糟糟的精神：“虽然我对这种事一向预感很差，但是我一直做好了准备。”

直到早川秋看到消失的无影无踪的姬野的时候才意识到了她说的是什么，他的向导的离去是那样急促又突然，以至于他的灵魂在他还没准备好时就已经被扯成了两半。他握着刀看着只剩一堆布料的地面，希望你能稍微为我哭一下，脑海里最后的姬野在血泊中绽开了一个像花一般的笑容。不行，他不能再想下去，早川秋几乎拿不住那把一直被她制止的、会带走他生命的刀，耳边嘈杂的声音变成了尖锐的回响，只要一想到离开的向导年轻的哨兵就几乎要失去理智。

你为什么要选择替我死亡，你明明已经送走了五个哨兵。早川秋只想冲她大吼大叫，你为什么唯独对我这么残忍？脑海中的姬野露出了一个意味不明的表情，她张开嘴巴，但他听不清她说了什么，没了向导的他身边全是乱七八糟的杂音。

原来她的精神体真的是幽灵，昏迷前他只能想到这么多。

如果说失去了哨兵的向导还可以被公安利用，但没了向导的哨兵只能被无情的抛弃，似乎是天性给了向导这个群体更坚韧包容的心脏。可早川秋是个例外中的例外，他坚持着活了下去，这让他一举超越了送走五个哨兵的向导姬野成为新的公安中的传说。上面想给他分配新向导，说着就领来了个一脸平静的长翅膀的漂亮孩子，他没那么容易接受，当然也没拒绝。

“我只想先静一静。”他这样对上司们说道，当然也包括不知道藏在他精神图景哪个地方的玛奇玛：“我想歇一会。”

他抱着和当时姬野同样的花站在墓前，姬野甚至没有尸体可以收敛，所以这个名义上的坟地里只有她当时留下来的衣物。她和那五个哨兵被埋在一排，早川秋认为迟早有一天自己也会同样留一个衣冠冢在她身边，而那一天很快就会到来。

还有两年，这是他的代价，这代价姬野拼上了自己的命也没能换回来。

每一年他都会陪着她来祭拜这些死去的人，但现在他比曾经更能理解姬野的内心。哨兵和向导是种无比特殊的关系，他们中掺杂了太多复杂的情感，搭档、照拂还有那说不清道不明的如流水般的爱意，这种关系或许缘于一时兴起，却连死亡也无法分割。活下来的人要连死去之人的爱一同背负，用那仅剩一半的残破灵魂走完两倍的路。

姬野前辈是个胆小鬼，早川秋想起她对自己的自我判断。如果还是要有下一次，请让我死在你前面吧，他仿若听见她在他耳边这样呢喃，就像她以前对着他恶作剧一样。“要活下去，让我不要再像怀念他们一样怀念你，哪怕——我从来都不后悔做你的向导。”她晃着手指，像是要和他再玩个什么愚蠢的游戏。

你为什么唯独对我这么残忍？早川秋又一次问出了这个当时没能听到回答的问题，你明明已经熬走了五个哨兵。

“也许是命运，”姬野坦然微笑道，她的眼里全是温柔：“因为最后我遇见了你啊。”

她的世界是一片花海，他想起了这句不知真假的话，可现在他早已没那个机会去探究事实。早川秋看着手里的花，细密的花瓣舒展出微妙的角度，狡猾如他的姬野前辈，不愿再背负死亡的重担，就爽快的把这个担子丢给了他，还要告诉他他们其实相处的很愉快——她的那些花怕不是用鲜血浇灌出来的，早川秋想骂她，最后却只能不争气的落下泪来。

他用眼泪和花来祭奠他的第一个向导。

他的精神图景是一片荒芜的冰雪，因为枪之恶魔的关系连早川秋自己都很少进到里面去，这一次他却反常的主动走了进来，而他的身边跟着失去了幽灵的狐狸。他想找到姬野口中的玛奇玛，要不然她怎么会知道自己喜欢玛奇玛呢——他又是到底为什么要喜欢她呢，早川秋也不知道答案了，在白茫茫一片中行走是他唯一能做到的事，也许惯会恶作剧的姬野给他留下了什么东西。可最后早川秋没有找到，狐狸也没有，最后他只好遗憾的离开。

而就在他踏足后的土地上，他的世界里开出了一朵花。


End file.
